True Love Reveals Itself
by Zero Eiyuu
Summary: What will happen to dear Shinobu when Keitaro suddenly leaves with Seta on a trip around the world. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or anything associated with it**

Word Narration

"Word" Speech

_word _thoughts

////Word//// Change in time or place

"_Word" _Me speaking

**True Love reveals itself**

_"Love…the one word that can change a relationship. But love is just a word, so those who are truly in love must take action and show them that they truly love them, that they truly care for them, that they would do anything for them. They must show them what the meaning of True Love really is. And when True Love has taken place who knows what may happen, but you will know that you tried your best and that you poured your whole heart onto the one you truly love. It takes true bravery and true love to act upon your feelings. So…why not tell that special someone how you feel? Why not tell them that you love them? Are you afraid? Are you waiting for the perfect time? The thing is there is no perfect time to confess ones love, you must just come out with it and say what ever comes from within your heart. Do not be afraid of rejection, for if it is the right person for you, that person will love you for who you are… for all eternity. For that…is true love."_

_From the mind and heart of_

_-Zero Eiyuu-_

////Hinata Sou, Roof, 3:00pm////

A year ago, Keitaro had just confessed his love to Naru, however Naru didn't take that all to well and never responded to him for the longest time. Feeling extremely heartbroken, Keitaro had decided he needed to leave Hinata Sou for a while and soon took up Seta's offer to go with him around the world. Their departure was in a couple of days. So Keitaro decided to give his farewells and good-byes to everyone, wishing them good luck on the many hobbies they all had. It was the hardest for him to say good-bye to Shinobu, she was on the verge of tears as he was saying good-bye to her. But deep down inside her, she was also crying out her sadness at the fact that Keitaro confessed his love to Naru, and was furious at the fact that Naru just ignored him. In the midst of the good-bye, Shinobu whispered to him that she had always loved him, from the very first time they met. Keitaro now had a lot more to think about. He was very surprised at Shinobu's confession and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. On the day of the departure, Keitaro hadn't been able to say good-bye to Naru because he really couldn't find her…but just as he was about to leave on the plane with Seta, Naru came running from out of the blue and yelled, "I LOVE YOU KEITARO!" That made him smile inside. He waved to his friends, knowing that each one of them loved him in their own way, he was the happiest man in the world. But…he was now gone. After the whole gang returned home, Shinobu was cleaning up Keitaro's room rather slowly, imagining Keitaro doing what he usually did in his room. But she noticed a letter addressed to Naru on his table. The note clearly stated that Naru was to be the new Kanrinrin of Hinata Sou. Keitaro really trusted that Naru would take care of Hinata Sou a lot better than he would. After all, he wouldn't be there to get bashed through every wall.

It's been a whole year since that day, and sadly Keitaro had not returned, never called, never even sent a letter back to them. Sadness filled Hinata Sou that year. Although, some of them never gave up hope that Keitaro would return to them, someday. Naru was one of them. Shinobu…was the other. But every time Naru would reminisce about the past romantic times with Keitaro, it would feel like a thousand poison knives were going into Shinobu's tiny heart. No one knew that Shinobu herself had confessed her love to Keitaro, she just didn't want to hurt Naru. Although every word from her was killing her inside. Soon enough…her hope for Keitaro was slowly diminishing...soon, she was acting like she didn't care about anything anymore. Everyone took notice to this, but she really tried to hide this from everyone, she really did. But it was futile.

Shinobu had been sitting on top of the roof of Hinata Sou, enjoying the view as the wind blew across her face and showed her cute sparkling blue eyes. She was alone in this place, Kitsune had gone and taken out everyone to go partying, to try and help them all cope with the whole Keitaro thing. Shinobu was invited and advised to come with them, but Shinobu decided she wanted to stay. So with grief and confusion, Kitsune and the others left her alone. Motoko was the most worried though; she could sense a dark aura that was surrounding her.

A few days ago Shinobu had written a poem that no one has ever read or seen before. It was located in her diary. This poem symbolized how she really felt. In her diary, it wrote:

_I am living the good life  
A nice life  
A happy life _

I am living for the people  
Who love me  
Who make me happy

But that is just a dream  
My life is hell  
I can't stand myself

I am living day after day  
Running away  
Wanting to die

But I am stuck in this hell called life

My spirits been stolen  
My dreams been taken  
My hearts been torn apart

And I got no one to blame  
To share my pain  
To make me feel again…

I feel ashamed  
For my life is unseen  
And I just can't run away

Just shoot me  
Take me away  
I want to die

Get me to hell  
Anything is better  
Than living this life

You look at this girl  
Living a good life  
Happiness surrounds her

But you don't know  
That darkness surrounds her  
And the pain that she lives

I am living  
Day after day  
Finding a way…

To end my days.

////Back on the roof////

"…" Shinobu listened to the wind blowing on this sunny bright cloudless day, there seemed to be nothing else for her to do so why not enjoy the view from the roof of Hinata Sou? She already helped clean around the place and did everyone's laundry. All she could do was sit down and do nothing. But then a thought came across her mind; Keitaro. All she could think about was Keitaro…Keitaro AND Naru…together. "It can't be helped…he loves her and she loves him. I can't ever expect him to love me the same way…is it even worth living without the one you truly love? I'm starting to slowly think that life without the love of Keitaro just isn't worth living." Shinobu got up and inched closer to the edge of the roof and looked down in sorrow…a single tear was shed from her and blown into the wind. She truly thought that without Keitaro's love in her life, she had no meaning to live. Although everyone would disagree with her…this was her decision. "This is the end for me…good-bye everyone…I love you all…" With one final breath…she turned her back…and fell backwards and closed her eyes. _At least…no one will see me as I plummet to the ground…_ were her last thoughts as she fell.

Just as she was about to hit the ground.

"SHINOBU!!!" A voice yelled out close to her. She opened her eyes and saw everything in slow motion as she saw the love of her life make a leap towards her with his hands stretched out.

////Somewhere far on the road, minutes before////

A white van speeded down the streets, swirving around the traffic and barely dodging every obstacle in its's way.

"Wah! Seta-san! Slow down!" A voice cried out from inside. "I don't want to die!!!" Inside, Seta-san was driving casually and calmly as usual with Keitaro beside him in the passenger seat, freaking out.

"Ah, don't worry. See, look over here, it says the speed limit is 60 km/h. Don't sweat it." Seta points to the speed sign that is currently flat against his windshield.

"But you're going 120!!!"

"I am?" Seta looks at how fast he was going. He was going a bit over 130 actually. "Oh my, I was wondering why those cop cars were chasing me." Far behind the van were 3 cop cars chasing them. One of those cop cars happened to be one of the HKSS's squad cars.

"Oh god. I'm either gonna die or go to jail. Today just isn't my day." Keitaro sighed and sank down into his seat. Seta took a drag from his cigarette, but then he hit a speed bump and his smoke dropped to the ground.

"Oops." He let go of the steering wheel and searched the floor for his cigarette.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Keitaro yelled and grabbed the wheel and took a left turn . But when he turned right into a pole, stopping the car in it's place. "Ouch...that hurt." Keitaro rubbed his head. "Hey Seta-san, are you okay?" He looked at Seta and noticed he was now unconscious. "" Keitaro looked around and recognized their current location. So he quickly grabbed Seta and exited the van. He was now headed for Hinata Sou.

A few minutes later, they reached the bottom of the steps. Before he could even react, someone placed their hand on his shoulder from behind. That surprised Keitaro and sent chills down his spine. But he turned his head and noticed that it was just Haruka. Haruka with her usual expression with her cigarette.

"Welcome home Keitaro."

"Haruka-san!"

"What's up with Seta?"

"The cops are after him. He's been speeding around the streets and roads again. And we accidently crashed and he got knocked out."

"Again?" Haruka sighed, took one last drag from her cigarette, dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. "Here, hand him over, I'll take care of this mess again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've had to bail him out of messes like this all the time before."

"Thank you Haruka-san."

"No problem. Just don't make a mess of Hinata Sou again you hear?"

"Okay, okay." Keitaro said and waved to Haruka as she was dragging Seta across the ground off into the distance. Keitaro just stood there until they were out of his sight and he laughed. But then something stopped his laughter. He turned to look up the stairs to Hinata Sou. His eyes shot wide open when he looked up at the roof. (Camera zooms straight up the stairs to Shinobu on the roof) Keitaro shoots up the stairs as fast as he could. He was half way up the stairs. "Shinobu!" No answer, Keitaro kept on running. "Shinobu!!" He was near the top of the stairs. But he was too late, she was plummeting to the ground. Keitaro ran as if his life depended on it, he made a last dash for Shinobu and cried out. "SHINOBU!!!" That caught her attention and she turned her head before she was about to hit the ground.

"Keitaro?" In the split second, Keitaro leaped forward and caught Shinobu before she hit the ground. But he stumbled and rolled around as he caught her and he landed flat on his back in front of the doors. Shinobu lay right on top of him, unconscious. Keitaro got back up with ease and laid Shinobu down on is lap.

"That was a close one. One more second and that could've…killed…her. I kept calling out her name though, why didn't she answer me until the last second?" Keitaro carried her in his arms and looked at her. "No matter, all that does matter is that she's okay and alive." Keitaro slided open the door with his feet and walked in. "Wonder were everyone else is, I've got big news. Especially for you Shinobu." Even though Shinobu was unconscious, she snuggled her head into his warm chest and smiled. So did Keitaro.

Keitaro laid Shinobu gently on the living room couch and sat besides her watching her. He would wait until she finally woke up and hoped that's when everyone would get back home.

An hour has past and no one has come home yet, not even a phone call has been made. Keitaro wasn't worried though, because he knew wherever the girls went, Motoko would surely protect them. In this hour, Keitaro didn't do anything except wait for Shinobu's awakening.

"Mmm…mmm?" Shinobu slowly opened her eyes and met with Keitaro's. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed him and how close he was. She couldn't help BUT blush. "Sempai? It's really you isn't it? I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No, it's really me. I've come back home, and I got big news for everyone." There was a short silence. "Which reminds me, where is everyone?"

"Oh…oh yeah! They went out together to go have a little party to lift their spirits up. You don't know how it was here without your presence. We all missed you so much…" Especially me. Shinobu thought.

"…Shinobu. Hmm…I wonder."

"What is it?" Shinobu sat up and Keitaro sat beside her on the armrest.

"When did everyone leave?"

"What time is it?"

"It's around 4:00 right now, maybe 4:05."

"Hmm…then they left an hour ago. I don't really know how long they'll be. But I think they may be a long time." Shinobu looked up. "After all, Kitsune IS with them." Shinobu slightly giggled. Keitaro laughed along with her. "So, why do you ask?" Keitaro smiled at her.

"Shinobu…I'd like to take you out on a date." Keitaro asked. Shinobu fainted that second. While she was currently, asleep, Keitaro quickly wrote a note to all of the Hinata Sou residents and tapped it to the front of the door.

////Theatre////

Shinobu sat down beside Keitaro at the very top row of seats in the middle. They had just moved into a romance movie that Keitaro paid for. Shinobu was dressed in her cute sundress and Keitaro quickly changed into his usual clothes of a polo shirt and jeans. Some of the people gave them weird looks as they walked in hand and hand, because of the age difference. But they didn't seem to mind. Although they did kind of blend in with the crowd, there were a lot of couples watching this movie and most of them either had their hands around their backs, kissing, or laying their heads against their partner's shoulder. The one doing the most thinking was Shinobu though. She had a lot on her mind, she asked herself many questions in her head like; _why is he doing this? Why did he come back today? And why is he looking at me like that?_ However, she really did enjoy being with her love. She savoured the moment, knowing that he loved Naru and only loved her like how an older brother loves his younger sister. She knew they could never be. The movie was over and the two walked out the theatre together.

"What did you think about the movie?"

"It's very romantic. B-but why did you want to watch a romance movie?"

"No reason, Shinobu. Say…how would you like to just take a walk and enjoy the view with me? It's been a long time since I just relaxed like this."

_Oh, he just wanted to relax? I guess I was supposed to be like a substitute for Naru. I knew that this couldn't be as good as it seemed. I just have to remember that Keitaro has a big announcement for everyone. He's probably just trying to soften me up so I won't get hurt when he marries Naru. Yes…that's it…I know it is._

Keitaro looked into Shinobu's eyes and saw she wasn't really all there. He shook her lightly.

"Huh? Oh sorry, my mind must've wondered off." It took her a couple of seconds of looking at Keitaro before she remembered what he asked. "Oh, uh…of course sempai!"

"Good. Let's go that way." Keitaro pointed to the right of them.

"Okay."

After walking for a couple of minutes, Keitaro had been asking what she and everyone else were up to and how everyone was. He wasn't too ex-static about knowing how miserable everyone actually was. He wasn't too happy. He reassured Shinobu that everything would be different this time because he said he was going to do the right thing.

Soon enough, they came to a nice peaceful park and sat down on a bench together. It seemed a lot of others also were just taking a walk with their girlfriends or just friends in general. All in all it was really peaceful and tranquil. The two enjoyed the view. Keitaro placed his hand on Shinobu's shoulder and got her attention. She looked right into his eyes with great anticipation for something, ANYTHING, to happen.

"Maybe it's time we head home. Don't you think so Shinobu?"

"YES!" Shinobu yelled out but then calmed herself down. "I mean of course. Let's go now."

////Hinata Sou, Stone steps, 6:00pm////

The two walked shoulder to shoulder up those long stairs, Shinobu the whole time was looking at Keitaro's face in awe. Keitaro was looking up at Hinata Sou with a happy smile. He looked back at Shinobu. She looked back up the stairs with a blush. They finally reached the top of the steps and looked at the front door. The note that Keitaro left on the door was still on it.

"Hmm, looks like they didn't come home yet."

"Looks like it…" Shinobu trailed off and took off the note. It read; _this is Keitaro. I will return in a few hours. I went and took Shinobu out for a while so please wait. I have big news for you all. -Keitaro-_

"Yeah, ha-ha." Keitaro looked at the note himself. "I really thought they'd come home by now." Keitaro sighed and led Shinobu to the living room couch and they sat together. "Shinobu."

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking a lot about that time, you know, when you confessed to me."

"Yeah…" Now she got even more flustered.

"Well…on that big trip I took with Seta, I've come to realise something. Something really important." Keitaro shifted his whole body to face her. "You have always been by my side Shinobu, you have always been there to care for me when ever I needed to be comforted and was injured. You are my angel Shinobu, and you always will be. I know it must've been hard for you to confess to me, and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

_Oh no…here it comes…Keitaro, you have no idea how hard it was for me…_

"Keitaro…"

"I'm just so sorry that I could never be with you in the past. But I'm hoping that we can change that." Keitaro grabbed both of Shinobu's shoulders lightly and looked straight into her eyes.

"W-what?" _Oh my gosh! Is he serious?! This has to be a dream! I can't believe this is happening!_

"Shinobu Maehara." Keitaro brought Shinobu close to him and he gently kissed her on her lips. Shinobu's eyes shot wide open with surprise but soon her eyes slowly started to close. Her arms wrapped around Keitaro as she passionately returned his kiss. Keitaro then broke it slowly and they both opened their eyes. "I love you with all my heart."

"Oh sempai…" Shinobu cried and fell into Keitaro's arms and cried tears of joy into his chest. Keitaro gently put his arms around her and just held her as she cried. "You don't know how long I've longed for those words. I love you so much…Keitaro." There was a noise that caught their attention outside. Keitaro and Shinobu opened the front door and saw Kaolla at the very top of the steps, looking down the steps and laughing.

"HAHAHA! I told you I would win! I'm just to fast for you Kitsune!" Su yelled out happily. Kitsune soon walked up with Motoko, Sarah, Naru, and Mutsumi. They still didn't notice that Keitaro was standing at the door. Keitaro placed his arm around Shinobu's shoulder and smiled.

"I think it's time to tell them the news." Keitaro whispered to Shinobu. Shinobu nodded. Shinobu grasped Keitaro's hand and he grasped her's back. "EVERYONE! I'M HOME!!!" That second, everyone's faces lighted up as they made a mad dash for Keitaro and Shinobu.

"KEITARO!"

_Don't worry Shinobu. I'm not running away anymore. I'm going to stay with you until the end. My heart belongs to you and no one else. You were always so brave...now it's my turn to be brave. I love you Shinobu, and I'm sure that our love…will last forever. _

**The End**

Zero Eiyuu: _"This story was inspired by many things in my life. I really thought about this story and loved it myself. I only hope that each and every one of you who have read this story also loves it. My story is about going for the one you love, you must never give up on love. _

_The poem shown was written by my dear friend Regina. I asked her if I could use her poem and this is it. I give my special thanks to her and hope that our friendship will last forever._

_Now everyone have a pleasant day."_


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or anything related to it.**

**Author's Note…**

(Zero is seated at his desk resting his head on his hand. He looks at the camera with a smile)

Zero: Last time we left Shinobu-chan and Keitaro-kun they were in the midst of telling the whole Hinata Sou gang about their love for one and other. I know that what I'm doing defeats the purpose of a one-shot, so I therefore do not consider this one. The reason for this is because I felt I needed to do this to fully complete the story. (He sighs and scratches the back of his head.) Lillia-chan, could you hand me the epilogue please? (He looks at a little girl behind him)

Lillia: Hai! Here you go, Zero-kun.

Zero: Ah thank you… (Zero looks at the camera and pats Lillia on her head.) Sorry where are my manners, this is Lillia-chan. She's one of my original characters in my story. You may not be able to see her but she's 12 years old with short pure white hair. She's very cute. (Lillia blushes.) Now before I continue this story further I would like to dedicate this entire story to my brother and his soon to be wife. May their love last for an eternity! Now let us continue with the story…shall we?

**Epilogue **

_"When it comes down to it, you soon realise that life is short. _

_You want to live your life to the fullest. _

_The sooner you realise this fact _

_The sooner you will cherish every moment in your life. _

_Life is just too short to waste. _

_So make the most of it." _

_From the heart and mind of, _

_-Zero Eiyuu- _

**2 years later…November 14th…11:51PM…Hinata Sou…**

It was a cold dark night, not a single cloud in the sky to block the beautiful view of the shining stars above. The full moon shined brightly in between them and illuminated Hinata Sou in it's light. Hinata Sou inside though was still covered in darkness. It was quite…a little TOO quite for Hinata Sou.

Several hours ago around 7:00PM, Keitaro took out Shinobu to go eat at a restaurant. So they got dressed up in their former wear. Keitaro was in his tux, and Shinobu was in her long flowing crimson red dress. They looked like a regular happy couple. Just as they were about to leave, Seta and Haruka decided to go out with them…to keep them company. Although everyone, except for Shinobu, had some special plans…

"Hey! Get your hands off there!" Kanako yells out from the darkness. Nothing could really be seen inside of Hinata Sou due to the fact that Su did some things to do that. They were hiding in front of the door in the dark. "sigh…This is getting tiresome, we've been waiting like this for the past hour."

"I know I know, but I needed everything to get prepared. All these things I've done need this amount of time to prepare." Su said. "Even so…you didn't HAVE to wait here with us you know?" In those 3 years that past, Su still maintained her cuteness and adventuress side. But she did indeed mature a little bit…VERY little.

"I know…but there was nothing else to do." Kanako admitted.

"Su. Are you sure everything is connected and programmed properly this time?" Motoko asked a bit worried. _I still remember last time…what a mess. BOOM!!! Everything was in chaos…luckily Keitaro was more than happy to clean it up, heh heh heh… _

"You dare doubt the great minds of Su and Sarah?!" Sarah said with anger and surprise. You could hear her teeth grinding.

"Hey! It's not like it hadn't blown up before!" Motoko stated.

"…Touché." Su said defeated at the truth. She let out a sigh. "But this time everything is going to be perfect. I promise you that. 23rd time's a charm right?" _HAHAHA! I actually wouldn't mind a big 'bang!' again. It might just liven things up here. Or possibly completely destroy Hinata Sou. Oh well, it'll all be fun. _

"Ara ara… Kitsune-san, what time is it now?" Mutsumi whispered beside her.

"By my guess it might be around 11:57 right now." She guessed and was actually correct.

"All I can say is that Keitaro had better get here in time or else he's dead!" Naru said while cracking her knuckles. She seemed awfully cheery.

"Hey! Harm my oni-san and die!" Kanako said but you could tell she was joking. She was poking Naru playfully.

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's all fun n' games until someone, Keitaro, gets sent into the sky." Su sighs…

"What's taking them so long anyway?" Motoko moaned. "Keitaro called and said they would be here soon!"

"I see them! Everyone get into positions!" Su says with excitement and points at the dark figures outside the door. Everyone waited with anticipation, Su was getting ready to flip a switch she had in her hands the whole time. The door opened slowly opened and the silhouette of a female and male could be seen. "NOW!!!" Su flipped the switched in her hands. Hundreds of small lights went on as everyone jumped up around a giant cake right in the middle of the floor. It read HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINOBU on it a picture of her face in frosting in the front. There were also many frosted flower petals and many other cool designs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINOBU!!!" Everyone yelled at the very top of their lungs. Hundreds of Su's mecha-tamas came flying out as well all shooting confedy all over the place and holding balloons. Su also constructed several walking talking robotic teddy bears that were huge and cuddly; they were all handing out food and dressed like waiters.

"…What the hell are you guys doing?" That voice…it was Haruka's. The girls took a 2nd look at who they just said 'Happy Birthday' too. Haruka and Seta were standing side by side leering at the scene before them. All the girls were frozen with shock and embarrassment. Haruka took smirked at them all and Seta as just smiling as usual.

"H-HEY! WHERE'S KEITARO AND SHINOBU!" They all yelled at the same time while running right up to Haruka and Seta. But they both kept their cool and smiled at each other. They both moved away from each other and revealed Keitaro and Shinobu a few steps away from them.

"W-what's going on?" Shinobu stammered and looked at Keitaro. He sighed and looked at his watch.

"Sorry girls, you were 40 seconds early." Keitaro stated and flashed his watch at the girls to prove himself right. But he looked at Shinobu and gave her a smile. "Shinobu-chan, sorry things we didn't get here exactly on time. But what we're all trying to say to you is…" 57…58….59…00 "Happy 18th Birthday, Shinobu-chan."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINOBU!" Everyone, including Haruka and Seta, said with warm hearts. Shinobu's heart melted at the sight of how much everyone cared for her. She truly felt loved.

"I wanted to give you this Shinobu-chan. Happy Anniversary" Keitaro held out a small rectangular box tied with a gold ribbon. He handed it to Shinobu right then and there. "I hope you like it."

"Oh my…" Was all Shinobu could say at the moment.

"You can open that later!" Kitsune yelled out happily, holding onto a very large sake bottle. "FOR NOW LET'S PARTYYYYYYYY!" In great haste, everyone simultaneously grabbed hold of both Shinobu and Keitaro and dragged them inside.

"Hey waaaaaaait!" Keitaro screamed out happily.

"Auuuuuuuuuuu!" Shinobu yelled out in surprise and excitement. _I wonder what's inside this box… _

It was at the time that everyone…completely got hammered drunk and partied like there was no tomorrow.Everything went perfectly though, nothing could have ruined the moment. They all wanted to enjoy Shinobu's 18th birthday as it was very special. Everyone knew after this day, things just wouldn't be the same around Hinata Sou. Shinobu and Keitaro of all people knew this. But they decided this a long time ago…4 hours later into the party everyone was pretty much smashed. Shinobu and Keitaro themselves were just a bit buzzed; they knew what was going on. However…Kitsune wasn't the same, she was unconscious on the floor. The cake was only about 1/3 eaten, it was pretty huge. Motoko was laying against the front door with Su and Sarah resting their heads against her shoulders in a slumber. Kanako was passed out in the common room couch. Seta and Haruka had retired from the party and left about 1 hour ago. Keitaro and Shinobu…they sat on the roof together to look up at the stars together. They where sitting side by side holding hands enjoying the moment.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" Keitaro said in awe. All the stars could be seen, not a cloud was up there in the sky. They all sparkled within Shinobu's eyes as she stared up at them. She was still holding onto the box. "It does my heart good to have moments like this. Life is so short, you never know what can happen…I mean, and we could die at any moment. We must cherish every moment in life. But if I were to die right now…right this second…I'd have no regrets. Because I'm with you Shinobu-chan."

"…Kei-kun…" Shinobu was on the verge of tears.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Keitaro lifted up her hand and kissed it. "But I just love you so much Shinobu-chan." Keitaro eyeballed the box she was holding. "Oh yeah, you haven't opened it yet." Without them knowing, everyone from downstairs made their way up to the roof without them knowing. They were eavesdropping of course.

"…" She pulled the ribbon off and saved placed it beside her. She paused before she opened it up. Her eyes glimmered with amazement. There was a clear cut diamond necklace in the box. "It's beautiful…" She picked it up in her hands and admired it. "I love it Kei-kun." Then as they sat there lost in each other's eyes, they drew closer and came into a kiss. Shinobu wrapped her arms around him gently. Something glimmers in the moment, on her finger, was an engagement ring.

"HEY HEY! Save it for the wedding you two!" Kitsune blurted out then flushed red.

"Ha-ha…okay minna-san. Until the wedding…" Shinobu giggled and broke her kiss from Keitaro. _It's soon too…the wedding. A week from now, I'll be known as Shinobu Urashima… _

True, there wedding was going to be held at Hinata Sou a week from now. It was planned by Keitaro and Shinobu nearly a year ago, the day Keitaro proposed to her. It was the happiest day of Shinobu's life.

**…1 week later…November 22nd…3:21PM…In front of Hinata Sou…**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. A perfect day to hold a wedding. Everything had been set up for the day. In front of Hinata Sou were 50 neatly lined up seats to the left and to the right. A long red carpet was lined in the middle to go down the steps of Hinata Sou all the way to an altar in front of the house. It was packed, every seat had been taken. Many of which were friends and families of Keitaro and Shinobu. Some of their good friends from Tokyo University also arrived.

Keitaro stood at the altar looking snappy in his formal tuxedo. The one who stood beside him as his best man was none other than Seta who was dressed just like Keitaro. Over on the other side of the altar acting as the bride's maids was the whole Hinata Sou gang. Each of them wore identical dresses of pure white. Each of them looking very beautiful in every way. Behind the altar was the priest, he looked fairly young to be one but he was highly recommended by others. He had short white hair in the front and at the back of his head he had short black hair. He had a very peaceful and calm look upon his face. Behind the altar was the musical organ, which a woman seated there.

"Nervous Kei-kun?" The priest asked.

"No…I'm not." Keitaro said confidently. "I know this is the right thing to do, Zero-sama."

"Heh, that's very good Kei-kun." Zero said with a smile.

"I know everything will work out…" Keitaro whispered to himself.

The song started, the always popular 'Here comes the bride' song was being played by the girl at the organ. She was playing it rather well. Keitaro looked down the aisle. His eyes trailed down the red carpet till he saw his soon to be wife Shinobu standing all the way at the end with her father, Yashuhara, with her. She was dressed in a beautiful long flowing white dress with a veil over her face and she had a bouquet in her other hand held close to her heart. They slowly began to walk. Shinobu noticed a man at the back of the bride's side of the seats. He was dressed in what seemed to be an FBI suit with 4 stars on his shoulders; he was wearing black glasses to hide his eyes and smiled at Shinobu as she passed.

"Shinobu-chan…you've grown up so much." Her father said to her with content. He seemed to be very sad and happy for her. "You're not my little girl anymore…"

"Father…I may have grown up, but I'll always be your little girl." Shinobu smiled at him. "And I'll also always be your daughter. Don't forget that I love you."

"I know…it's just so hard to let you go." He said happily as a tear ran down his face. "But I'm positive…that this man will take care of you."

"Father…" They reached the altar.

"…And who gives this woman to this man?" Zero asked. Yashuhara paused for a moment and looked at Keitaro.

"Yashuhara Meahara. Father of Shinobu Meahara." He handed over Shinobu's hand to Keitaro. "Take care of her now." _Not that you haven't all ready. I'll be proud to call you my son-in-law. _

"I will, Yashuhara-san." Keitaro said before taking her hand. He took a glance at Shinobu and could see her blushing through her veil. They stood before Zero, Yashuhara went and sat on the bride's side beside her mother.

The wedding went on as they usually did. No one objected to the marriage of the 2. Everyone attended the wedding with smiles and tears. Even Naru was happy for the 2 of them. Zero was getting to the good part of the wedding…

"I believe that the bride and groom have written their own vows." Zero looked at Keitaro.

Keitaro nodded at him then took a deep breath. "Shinobu…from the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew that you would be the single most important person in my life. The look in your beautiful blue eyes had always stayed in my thoughts, I could only think of you. I soon realised that I had fallen for you…but at the time I was afraid…afraid that you would not love me back the same as I did. I was also afraid what others might think about me and do to me…I was a coward. I thought my feelings for you were nothing but the thoughts of a filthy pervert, I tried to hide my feelings for you but I found it to be impossible…my thoughts and eyes were always drawn to you." Keitaro took one more deep breath. "Shinobu, you've always been there for me in good times and in bad, you've always been such a brave woman and I respect that. The times you always tried to protect me and defend added more to how much I really loved you. I couldn't believe how much I could love someone, but this was a reality. Your bravery has really affected me the most of all, you made me more confident in my actions and had shown me to accept my thoughts and feelings. Through the years that I've known you you've matured into a fine young woman in my eyes, you're beautiful, you're kind, you're thoughtful, and you've always got that cheery expression on your face that fills everyone with a sort of joy and happiness. But I guess some things just don't change. Shinobu…I love you and nothing in this world or the next can or will change that fact. With this ring…I be wed."

Shinobu was speechless from Keitaro's words. She could do nothing…but cry. Keitaro lifted up her hand and slid in a gold ring with a clear cut 17 carrot diamond on it onto her finger. He let go of her hand, letting her gaze in amazement at the ring. She whipped away the tears that were coming from her eyes. Zero gave her a nod.

"sniff…oh Keitaro…" Shinobu was on the verge of crying her tiny heart out. But she took one look into Keitaro's and calmed down. She took a deep breath as well silently. "Keitaro…I've always loved you since we first met, I admit that I was a little scared at first because this was the first time I felt this way about a man…as a matter of fact it was the first time in my life I even felt that way. But you managed to make things a lot easier for me, your kindness and dedication for things you believed in made me stronger in so many ways and made my love for you greater with every passing moment I spent with you. I was afraid to act upon my feelings for you, I was afraid what the others might have done to you if they were to ever find out, and I was afraid that you would just brush me off aside like I was nothing…oh how wrong I was." Shinobu laughed a little then took another breath. "The only thing I could do was to watch as you were beaten and accused for things that weren't your fault…I did my best to try and protect and defend you, but no one would pay attention to me. It tore me up inside. But…that doesn't matter anymore, what matters if there we're here together now. Keitaro…I honestly can't believe this day has finally come this day has always been in my dreams from as long as I can remember. But if this is indeed a dream, please do not wake me…this is the happiest moment in my life. My love for you has never changed from the first time I met you…it was no crush as some would assume, it was what some would call love at first sight. You gave me the strength to make me who I am today and I am very grateful for this, you've been there for me just as you promised to me 3 years ago. That's what I like about you…you're very dedicated…not only to your work but to me as well. Without your love and dedication for me I might not have gotten into Tokyo University. But all I really care about is spending my life with you. Today…and for until the last of our days…I will show you the same love and dedication you've shown me. I want to show you that my love for you is true…I want to be your wife. With this ring…I be wed."

Shinobu slid a ring very similar to the one Keitaro had given her. Keitaro was also speechless at Shinobu's words. They could only stare into each other's eyes and be lost in the moment. Crying could be heard from the crowd…crying and lots it.

"Keitaro Urashima. In the presents of God do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward. To care for and encourage from this day. To love her and cherish her. Both in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. So long as you both shall live?" Zero asked Keitaro.

Keitaro didn't hesitate. "I do."

"Shinobu Meahara. In the presents of God do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward. To care for and encourage from this day. To love him and cherish him. Both in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. So long as you both shall live?" Zero asked Shinobu.

She didn't hesitate anymore than Keitaro. "I do."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Zero says out happily, raising his hands out into the air happily.

Keitaro slowly lifted up the veil that covered Shinobu's face. Everyone waited in anticipation…they were all at the edge of their seats. Shinobu leaned forward to Keitaro and wrapped her arms around him, he did the same. Their faces inched closer and closer until their lips met into a kiss.

"I now introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Urashima!!!" Zero yells out.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Everyone stood up from their seats and cheered for the happy couple. Many of them were taking pictures of this wondrous moment. The bride's maid were clapping and cheering for their friends.

"Way ta go Keitaro!" Kitsune yelled out then whistled for the two of them. _I'm very happy for them. Even though this brought great pain to Naru, it was her own fault to begin with. But she's my best friend and I will always support her. But for now…this is all about Shinobu and Keitaro. They seem really happy with one and other, makes me feel almost bad about the times I got Keitaro in trouble…who am I kidding? If I could do it all over again I would, ha-ha. Sorry Keitaro but it's the truth. Getting you into trouble is just too much fun. But still…congratulations. _

"Congratulations!!!" Motoko yelled out happily. _I'm happy for you two…really I am. But I'm most happy for you Shinobu. Ever since you've been with Urashima that dark aura around you has vanished. Truly being with this man will definitely benefit you. I'm sorry for trying to separate you two in the past all those times. I can see now…I can see that you both love each other. Please forgive me…I can only hope that you both will be happy. _

"Way to go Shinobu!" Su jumped and yelled out happily for her friend. _Finally Shinobu! You've finally gotten Keitaro! I'm so happy for you! But most of all I'm very proud of you! I always knew you would be with Keitaro someday! The way you looked at him, the way you always spoke to him, heck the way you talk about him, who wouldn't see that you love him! You just wait until my present arrives! I sure hope 100 tons of bananas will last you a while! _

"Brother…" Kanako whimpered and cried. _Brother…I hope that this woman will be as dedicated as a wife as I would've been. I wish you both happiness. Shinobu…please take care of my brother… _

"Ara ara, this is such a touching moment." Mutsumi said to herself with her hands clasped together happily._ Kei-kun…I'm very happy for you. All I wanted was for you to be happy…I thought I was the one who would bring you happiness. But it looks like I was wrong. Shinobu-chan…you've become such a beautiful woman…I'm happy for you. Please…never let go of Kei-kun. _

"Hurray! Finally you've tied the knot!" Sarah yelled at Keitaro and Shinobu. _Finally…I can't believe they've lived together for over 5 years and NOW they finally get married. Took them long enough! Geez… _

"Keitaro…congratulations…" Naru said to herself with a smile. _I dreaded this day for a long time. The thought that I lost you Keitaro pains my heart deeply. But…I must be strong. Your decision has been made a long time ago. I can't do anything about this…you love Shinobu. But I won't cry…that's just not my style. Obviously I wasn't the one for you Keitaro and I just have to learn to accept this fact. Keitaro…I will never forget about you no matter what. You will always hold a place in my heart. _

"Shinobu…" Keitaro whispered to her after the kiss was broken. _We are now man and wife…my life is now complete now that I am with you. I will cherish and love you for as long as I live. I will be the best husband there is for you Shinobu… _

"Keitaro…" Shinobu whispered to him after the kiss was broken. _I am now Shinobu Urashima…this has just got to be a dream. I can't believe this has finally happened. I've married the man of my dreams, I couldn't ask for anything else in the world. Keitaro…I will do my best to be the best wife for you…_

Keitaro and Shinobu faced the happy crowd of friends and family together. Shinobu turned around and smiled at Keitaro before tossing her bouquet backwards into the crowd. They laughed together when they saw everyone going crazy over the flowers. All the while holding onto their hands.

"I'm very happy for you two." Zero says to them. _You're love is by far the strongest that I have seen. You two will definitely have an everlasting love for one and other. It is good to see true love unfold before me… _

_I have found my life _

_I have found my soul _

_I have found my love

* * *

_

_I am living for the one I love _

_Who love me _

_Who make me happy

* * *

_

_What once was a dream is now true _

_My life is complete _

_My life is happy

* * *

_

_I am living day after day _

_Living my life _

_For the one who loves me

* * *

_

_This is my life called Heaven

* * *

_

_My spirit has been raised _

_My dreams have been fulfilled _

_My hearts been protected

* * *

_

_I got one person to thank _

_To share my life _

_To hold close to me

* * *

_

_I feel nothing but happiness _

_For my life is now complete _

_I have never felt such bliss

* * *

_

_Just hold me _

_Carry me away _

_I want to be with you

* * *

_

_In your arms is where I belong _

_This is where I want to be _

_My life is with you

* * *

_

_You look at this girl _

_Living a good life _

_Happiness surrounds her

* * *

_

_You can see it _

_That benevolence surrounds her _

_And the love she lives with

* * *

_

_I am living… _

_day after day… _

_Finder a way…

* * *

_

_Loving the one_

_ who loves me_

_For the rest of my days..._

_

* * *

_

_--Shinobu Urashima-- _

**The End…**

Zero: _I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story is dedicated to my brother and fiancé in hopes that they will have a happy marriage and happy life. I would like to thank Regina for helping me write this poem that was based on her own. I thank you. _

_I only hope that you all may find that one special person in your life one day. Now everyone, have a pleasant day. _


End file.
